Djinn
by cherryvvoid
Summary: She knew all about the little shunned doll child of the Zoldycks. She knew exactly what lay hidden beneath those warping black eyes and she knew, without a doubt, that she would rather die a second time around than take up residence in that person's body. It was too bad she had absolutely no choice in the matter. SI-AS-FEM!ALLUKA. AU. Alluka-is-Killua's-twin.
1. Into The Lamp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter. **

* * *

><p>Her first memory in this body was of one she'd rather forget but would be better off keeping it close to her chest.<p>

Before anything else she could recall the crying. The shrieking sobs that weren't hers but shook her frame as if they were.

She could still feel the sensation of touch, the searing lights, and the sharp hiss and recoil of hands paired with the sharp sense of falling.

She remembered her mouth flying open and a frail brawl sliding out into the air, being swept up into a pair of arms a second before her body could be pulled to wherever gravity could take it.

But above anything else it was the horrid stab of knowing that carried the presence of something unignorable.

She would never forget the moment she realized what exactly happened to her because it wasn't every day that one was granted a chance of life after death.

She knew her name and she knew it well, despite the fear of which it was whispered.

Alluka Zoldyck was a cursed child and everyone knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay let me set the premise. This us AU. Alluka instead of being Killua's younger sister is his twin. She is his age. Instead their younger brother will be born when canon!Alluka was supposed to.<strong>

**And I know this is unusually short for one of my prologues but I had to end it here. Be comforted that the next chapter will be out in the maximum of three days. But if I don't, deal with it. Especially you anon whiners. Don't tell me it's short because I already know okay?**

**I am edit it to be longer but who knows.**

**Please review.**


	2. Brother Mine?

The first time Alluka met her twin brother it had been completely by accident. One she wasn't sure she didn't want repeated.

All Alluka knew were the servants who attended her. She had yet to meet anyone related to the one who birthed this body and that suited her just fine. She knew exactly what they were like and she'd rather sit all alone all day than be forced to be in the company of killers that would rather have her dead.

She was nearing the age of three and the other had yet to surface but that was probably because as soon as she could speak she told her personal maids to use an alias. Other than that she prepared not to speak much other than when absolutely necessary.

Alluka tended to not think about the thing inside of her which was exactly why she had all the mirrors removes from her room.

It was one of the most terrifying of things to see a blackened reflection in every reflective surface.

Allowing the servants to dress her in a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt Alluka wandered over to her large collection of teddy bears and sat down.

If she was honest there wasn't much to do in a room all by herself so she often tried her hardest to harness her nen.

Though since she didn't know what exactly she was supposed to be looking for and it was kinda hard trying to utilize an energy she couldn't find.

But nevertheless she sat down and meditated, attempting to deepen her mind into her body and feel out the supposed potential inside her.

She knew that canon!Alluka had the strength of a normal boy. Now she wasn't sure if it was because he had no nen or if it was because everyone was too wary to train him properly. After all if canon!Alluka demanded to be released before the shock torture began then how effective would it be in the end?

Not to mention he held no lost love for his family - save Killua - and she doubted he would exactly grieve for such a horrid family. Make three demands they wouldn't meet and it was game over.

Sighing Alluka wished finding her own nen was as easy as sensing the nen of others as she felt her maid December wander towards her room, open the door, and set a covered plate of food onto the table.

The door never made a sqeauk as she came and went.

Sighing once again Alluka leaned back into her fluffy collection of dolls and frowned over the fact that she had just wasted a full hour staring the black insides of her eyes lids.

Glancing over to the plate she stood and sat at the table, making sure to clean off the dish - the servants worked hard to cook, the least she could do was not waste it - Alluka practically threw herself onto her pile of bears.

Reaching off to the side she grabbed one of the books lined up in the many shelves and cracked it open.

It couldn't hurt to read up on the Zoldyck family history even if she'd rather gouge out her eyes than be related to these people.

Alluka supposed she got to chapter five before sleep claimed her.

* * *

><p>And when she came to she was met with bright blue eyes and silver hair.<p>

Jerking back Alluka's hand pitched forward in a slap and caught that boy across the face.

Falling back at the force the small child rubbed his face and grinned.

"Woow!" He gasped, eyes sparkling. "You sure hit hard imouto!"

Clutching her hand to her chest Alluka stared with wide frightened eyes at the white haired boy - her older brother but then why did he look the same age? - and felt her heart stutter and lurch in terror.

She wasn't ready to encounter him.

He needed to leave.

_Now_.

"Hey aren't you going to talk to me?" He asked with a tiny pout. "I'm your twin you know! So you can call me Killua-nii-chan!~"

That if anything made her even more apprehensive. Flinching back with a tiny sqeauk her mind raced nearly too fast for her handle.

No.

This wasn't right! Killua didn't have a twin and even if he did it certainly wasn't supposed to be her.

Reincarnation wasn't supposed to mess with birth order but it did.

_What else had she changed?_

Sharp blue eyes - the same as his - connected with curious ones and she pointed at the door.

He had to go. She knew it was in her better interests to be close to him but right now she couldn't handle it.

Slowly his eyes followed her direction and he pointed as well.

"Eh? The door?" He asked with a tilt of his head and after a second his face lite up like he had struck gold. "Did you want to go out? Is that it?"

Alarm flashed through her chest with the force of a javelin throw but before she could shake her head 'no' Killua lurched forward and gripped steel around her wrist, dragging her up and towards the entrance.

"Then let's go!" He said, excitement thick in his tone. "I'll show you everything there is to see okay!"

Digging the heels of her bare feet into the carpet she tugged, without success, to free her arm from his grip.

Alluka felt like she was drowning in fear with every forced footfall. She couldn't breath and everything inside of her twisted sharp in pain.

The door opened - abnormally loud, grating on her ears with razor nails - and she felt like she wasn't even alive anymore.

Her throat convulsed, her skin felt ice cold, and she opened her mouth but nothing would come out and-

"_**NO!**_"

Her legs collapsed underneath her weight and she tucked her face into her knees and struggled to bring fresh air back into her starving lungs.

She wasn't ready, she wasn't fucking ready!

This room was all she knew and all she was given!

And he - this boy - her "brother" wanted to strip it from her! Wouldn't she suffer enough in the future? Was there a reason he wanted to hurt her? Did he already hate her so much?

Did she already hate him so much?

Did she hate him enough?

She wanted him to be gone but those arms wrapped around her frame told her he still remained.

Blinking harshly to disrupt the flow of hot tears she stared into the blue shirt in front of her face, retreating enough out of the space in her mind to hear the frenzied apologies falling out of her brother's mouth.

"-sorry, sorry, sorry." He said, voice muffled by her hair. "I'm sorry. We don't have to leave! I was too excited and I wanted to show you around and let you see all my favorite places and-"

He took a deep shuddering breathe and pulled back, letting her see his shining teary eyes and red face.

"-a_nd I'm a **horrible** onii-chan!_"

Once again Alluka's eyes were wide but this time she wasn't exactly sure why. Nor did she know why her arm reached out or why her hand settled on his hair in a pat.

But she did know that something that was a little warm settled in her stomach at the sight of his happy smile and the way his hands settled over hers and moved it back and forth so that she was ruffling his hair.

"So am I forgiven now?" He asked with hopeful shy eyes and all Alluka could was shrug a bit and was rewarded with a downtrodden expression.

Though before she could pat his head again in consolation Killua burst upright with the fire of God in his eyes, fists clenched in determination.

"Well if you don't forgive me now I'll make you forgive me!"

She didn't know whether to be curious or scared so she settled for a mixture of both as she watched him race towards the door on a wave.

"The next time you see me you'll be in a for a very forgiving surprise okay?!" And behind him the door closed.

Before it opened again and white head popped through the crack.

Rubbing the back of his head Killua grinned.

"Ah, imouto do you think I could get your name maybe?" He laughed cheerfully. "Mother never mentioned you by name and now that I think about it neither has anyone else."

As if a thought occurred to him he waved his arms frantically in front of him. "B-but if you don't want to that's cool too, so don't fee-"

She cut him off and maybe there was a ghost of a smile dusting her lips. Maybe.

"Alluka." She murmured suddenly shy.

Killua looked surprised. "Huh?"

"My name," She said with a hesitant pause. "it's _Alluka_."

His next smile was as bright as the sun and she could feel that almost warm feeling bubbling up again.

It was strange.

"Then I'll see you next time," He chirped on a luminscent grin and it looked like stars were orbiting in his eyes. "_Alluka-chan!_~"

Finally alone she only had one thought.

Maybe, just maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>And here we are! I feel like I mostly got Killua correct but idk. What do you guys think of their first meeting? I feel like Killua would be headstrong and very eager and he'd almost ignore anyone's else's feelings because he's so happy. Opinions?<strong>

**Review away my loves! ^^**

**Excuse any errors. Not beta'd yet.**

**Also who do you want Alluka the meet next?**


	3. Into The Halls

**Disclaimer: I don't own HxH.**

* * *

><p>It shouldn't have surprised her when Killua kept coming back but it did. Each and every single time he showed up it made a tiny electric bolt of shock chip away at high defenses. And after the months that had passed, there was a pile of rubble where her "high defenses" were supposed to be.<p>

Despite her initial wariness it was nice for someone to want to see her.

Fiddling with pink hair beads that her brother had gotten for her - her hair wasn't long enough to put on all of them so send made do with two on each strand. She let the tiny warm feeling bubble up in her chest for a second before she glanced over at the excitedly at the chattering boy.

Sighing Alluka once again moved herself into a basic stretch and hummed through the stress of the contortion.

She hadn't done gymnastics since she was in her old body but she knew enough to do this at least.

"Oh? Alluka-chan doesn't have any bones?~" Killua gasped, watching her back bend with wide twinkling eyes. "_That's so cooool!"_

Giving him a ghost of a smile Alluka pushed herself up right and let him poke at her arms with a childish fascination.

"You looked all goopy." He said, brow furrowed curiously. "Like there was water underneath your skin!"

A little amused by how he was inspecting her arms and legs Alluka felt a tiny giggle slip out of her throat when his fingers caught the skin under her arms.

Freezing at the dawning look in Killua's eyes she attempted to throw herself backwards but her brother had a grip of steel. Damn her small weight.

Laughing loudly with twins streams of tears running down her face Alluka was glad her room was sound proof, else people would have come running at the booming noise.

"Who knew my little imouto was ticklish!~" Killua smirked and damn him if he didn't look smug. "Who knew her sides were so sensitive?~"

Breathless and groaning out laughs Alluka reached up and attempted to dig her fingers into his ribs and was surprised when she merely got a grin in reply.

"Nope!~" He sang with a little chirp as his hands danced along her torso and she knew this was a battle she had lost.

Positively dying and unable to escape Alluka shot up, her forehead cracking harshly on her brothers. Rolling away she grasped at her face and groaned for an entirely different reason.

Watching Killua press a hand briefly to his head before he smiled amicably Alluka wished he felt it just as much as she did. It seemed his training already began...

She didn't know how to feel about that. Especially since that meant she was being left behind.

Pushing herself upright she scowled as she saw her brother glance worriedly at the clock before rising into a stand.

"Uwah, I have to go!~" Killua whined with a pout and mock growl and she nodded, not wanting him to be caught here and forbidden to come back.

"Just no more tickling." She told him on a grumble, still wiping moisture from her eyes. "Or next time I'll hit you where it _really_ hurts."

"Ah, my sister is funny!~" Killua giggled and lunged at her, gripping her tight in a hug as she let out a muffled 'I'm not joking' into his sweater.

"Well I gotta go now okay," He said jogging towards the door with a wild wave and bounce. "I'll see you soon Alluka-chan~."

But contrary to his words after that day Killua had disappeared for near a month and a half and paired with the downtrodden feeling her servants nen possessed, she was worried.

Worried enough to plan to venture out of her room to search for him.

Near hyperventilating Alluka stared at her hand on the doorknob and forced her muscles to comply and yank open the door.

Not so much as a creek sounded and she took her first look at the outside world.

The Zoldyck hallways were light in an eerie way and the floors were stone cold beneath her barefeet - she thought she would make less noise if she traveled this way - and almost immediately she wanted to return to her carpeted floor. Doubts barked fears into her ears and the sound of her blood rushing pass her ears nearly drowned out all her thoughts.

But her frantic mumblings of Killua kept her from retreating, made her body lock up and her fists clench. She had already changed so much, what if because of her Killua ended up dead?

Her brother, her twin, the smiling boy who never failed to make her feel a little less alone?

Alluka didn't think she could live with that on her conscious.

So with a bated breath she pulled the black hoodie over her head and the scarf up over her mouth as she glanced down at her black pants.

Gulping harshly she narrowed her eyes, _she could do this_.

Or at the very least make it half way before she was spotted and hope that no one tried to kill her before identifying who she was.

Alluka knew that her family didn't have a surveillance system inside the house other than Milluki's own little cameras since it was unlikely for a break in - they would be murdered on the spot - so they relied on the servants to watch the halls and not many people ventured into Alluka's part of their home.

So she had about at least a couple of hallways before the probability that she would run into anyone was raised.

Alluka had an hour, maybe two at the max to locate Killua and see what she needed to see.

Crouching near a corner she closed her eyes and focused her attention outwards until she could feel the energy of those around her and then focused even harder until she felt the nen that was the most familiar to her.

Feeling Killua's energy flare out above rest when she centered in on it Alluka darted at quickly as she could down the hall.

Gaze flickering around she felt like her heart was beating far too loud in the vast space around her.

Sticking to the shadows she struggled to make her steps soundless and settled with the faint pitter patter sound that followed her.

She'd find out if he was okay, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>So Alluka is leaving her nest. Who will she meet along the way? What happened to Killua? Opinions on their interactions?<strong>

**So this was a quick update I think! You can thank clips of Killua being badass for that. Like seriously, don't be surprised if another SI-OC for HxH gets published but this time she's paired with Killua!**

**Anyways review! My other stories will be updated as well! ^^**

**Excuse any errors, my beta is editing some of my other stories.**


	4. Interaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

><p>Nibbling on the inside of her cheek Alluka almost screamed in relief from her spot in the shadows as she watched the maid stride down the hall and vanish around the corner. Refusing to even breathe she hesitantly reached out with her sensors and felt the woman fade out of her range.<p>

Hissing internally at the strain of her muscles she eased out of her contortion and exhaled as harshly as she could allow from her nose. Grabbing at her chest she rubbed at the absent feeling kindling beneath her heart as she pushed her aura down deeper.

While there was no actual nen to be found - she prayed that it was simply locked away - Alluka certainly had a presence. A presence that she could project or shrink at her whim.

It was a simple trick she supposed, making ones constitution weak. Alluka knew it was easy to ignore her - easy to pretend she didn't even exist - but when she wanted to be noticed she would be.

Her mind flashed back to the maid who had served her once, she would come in, do her job, and leave. Now that wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't disregarded her. Alluka knew she was not wanted by this family, nor was she wanted by anyone else save her brother and she accepted this.

But she would not - could not - sit by while this girl treated her as if she was one with the furniture.

It wasn't the same treatment that some of the more fearful maids would give her. No, this was something much more disrespectful. As if she was of no consequence and that made her _angry_. Now maybe she was overreacting but this was her space and she would at the very least be treated with respect within it.

_And so Alluka could feel herself **swell** and **grow** until it just reached **the brink**_, _**pushed** itself **outward** past the **brim** and-_

...Well, needless to say the girl would remember her for centuries.

Creeping along the dark shadow of the walls Alluka for not the first time wondered if this was going to get her killed. Granted she hadn't done anything involving her other half but there was a reason they locked her away in a room away from the main family. There was the fear or revulsion of something and if it wasn't Nanika then she didn't know what else it could be.

Sighing she peered down the hallway and spied her third camera since she embarked in this mission. Waiting until it positioned its lense away from where she to go she sprinted out until she was situated beneath the surveillance unit. Hearing the near imperceptible whir of its rotation she glanced up and saw that it was pointing the way the she came from and she booked it around the corner until she came to a set of stairs.

It was a very long set reaching into the distance with out a few large spaces lite with two torches. It was almost like her family was trying their hardest to make this place as eerie as possible.

Alluka knew Killua was in the higher levels of the manor so she needed to go up. Reaching out she made sure no one was in her immediate vicinity before she took the stairs two at a time as quietly as she could go. Her heart was beating a million miles per minute at the prospect of getting caught and it tripped her up. _Literally_.

Cradling her shin for a second after it banged harshly against the hard step she bit her lip and resolved that her pain tolerance would be the next thing she worked on as she blinked the tears from her eyes.

Breathing hard she pushed herself up and was about to move on when she noticed there was a second pair of footsteps echoing the first set and the first set wasn't _hers_.

Terror raced through her veins as she forced herself to breathe past the poisonous lump in her throat and she shrunk into the shadows of the staircase. Slamming her eyes shut she gritting her teeth at what she sensed and Alluka pressed herself harder into the banister rails, hissing internally. It was two of them heading their way down the stairs and she had perhaps twenty seconds before they spotted her.

Glancing behind her she knew it wasn't enough time needed to get back down the stairs without alerting them to her presence and causing a chase scene so Alluka did the only sensible thing she could.

_She threw herself over the side of the stairwell and hung on for dear life._

Hearing the clacking of shoes drew near and to a stop as quiet conversation halted Alluka internally cursed herself. She had absolutely no upper body muscle to speak of and of course a Zoldyck servant would be more observant to their surroundings. But if this one didn't hurry up and buy that there was nothing wrong she was going to slip and **fall to her death!**

"Eh," she heard from overhead after a slight pause. "Is something wrong Tsubone-obaa-san?"

A considering hum sounded before the slick feeling of something climbed over her skin and Alluka felt her presence - for the briefest of moment - slip out from underneath its cover and she nearly lost her grip in shock.

"Hmm, it's nothing after all." An older voice said with a warm edge and as those clacking steps edged away Alluka forced her stinging arms to tighten the grip she had let loosen.

For a moment there she thought she was going to have to drop her weight and take her chances with meeting the hard marble floor below and that gave her the strength to pull herself up and over the banister as she sagged against the steps.

Knowing that the servant could have had her killed but for some reason didn't - she had sensed her as clear as day - Alluka decided not to press her luck and get out of such dangerous territory.

Upon reaching the next floor Alluka allowed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, hand reaching upwards to rub at her chest when the voice from the stairs interrupted her peace of mind.

"Ah, so it was you, little one, who was hiding over the side of the stairwell." The wizened drawl said with quiet curiosity. "Why don't you turn around so I may have a look at you?"

Heart dead in her chest Alluka forced herself to slowly pivot, her crystal eyes meeting the ones of the woman a few paces away from her and everything froze.

Somewhere in the back of her head she wondered if today was the day she bid this place goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. I hope you like it and please leave your opinions in the reviews.<strong>

**Next fic I will hopefully be updating is Detergent (my bleach fanfic) so if any of you are fans of that one rejoice.**

**Excuse any errors, not yet beta'd.**


	5. Dragons and Terror

"My name is Alluka Zoldyck," she said so quickly it came out as only a blur but the woman no doubt caught the sentence in its entirety. "And I want to see my brother."

Alluka saw no reason not to tell this woman who she was, especially when she knew this woman wouldn't kill her if she was apart of the main family without explicit permission from the Silva or Zeno.

In fact, despite her fear Alluka knew an opportunity when it was being presented and she took it.

"Do you know where he is?" She questioned, trying her hardest to seem like someone who was confident of her position. "Can you take me to him."

There was a considering expression on the old maids face before a small smile stole across her lips.

"Young master Killua is a floor above us which you can gain access to using the staircase directly down the hall." Tsubone informed her cordially. "There are no servants on that level at the moment on the requests of the young master himself so it should be very easy to reach and locate his quarters considering his is the only one occupying that space."

A bit surprised at the surplus of information Alluka gave a small bow of thanks and prepared to take off.

"Ah, and young mistress?" The old woman called causing her to tense and throw a glance back. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Eyes widening slightly Alluka could feel her cheeks warm at the welcoming smile and words that came from the tall figure before she ducked her head and took off down the hall.

And hearing those hearty chuckles echoing after her did not help with the heat burning in her face.

Choosing not to stop until she reached the top of the stairs Alluka was pleased to see and sense that there was no one here along with her.

Throwing a look back down the stairs she silently thanked Tsubone-san for her help before she yanked her hood and mask back into place.

Alluka was sure Milluki's cameras weren't anywhere on this level, especially since Tsubone told her that this was Killua's personal floor and he wouldn't appreciate something so invasive in him space. Closing her eyes she reached out with her sensors and latched onto her brothers presence, tethering them together and using said tether as a guide.

These halls were vast and she only barely managed to navigate with her eyes shut 80% of the time. Growing closer to where Killua was she could feel the excitement bubbling in her chest as she snapped her eyes open and took off down the corridor.

Her brother was so close she didn't need to track him down anymore.

So many questions raced through her mind as she closed in on the door at the end of the hall and all of them were frantic.

Opening her mouth, on the verge of shouting out for her brother, it became clear to Alluka that despite what Tsubone said it wasn't just Killua who was up here.

Killua's name caught halfway in her throat as she gawked in horror at the imposing figure Zeno Zoldyck cut in the light of the hallway.

A strangled sound crawled out of her throat as she felt her muscles jump with the need to move but before her brain could even catch up to her body and decide what to do Zeno spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you young one." He said with an air of amusement as Alluka's leg froze a millisecond before it could even move from its position and she forced herself to stay still.

Wanting to scream at herself - because goddammit she was so close - she instead hunched her shoulders under his stare as her eyes flickered from side to side.

This was an entirely different circumstance from Tsubone. Telling this man her identity ensured her nothing, in fact if anything it would be the same as driving a nail into her coffin!

Alluka was suffocating behind her mask and by the heavy sounds of her breathing that filled the space between them Zeno knew it too.

_Oh god she was going to die._

"Ah, so you know who I am young one?" The old man asked and seeing no other choice she nodded.

"Well it seems you have me at a disadvantage," He said with a kindly smile that made her spine tighten in fear. "for I don't have the name of our young sneak."

Blue eyes sharpened into knives and Alluka staggered back on a gasp.

"Would you mind giving this old man your introductions?"

Heart in her throat what came out of her mouth wasn't her name but what she desired the most in that moment.

"L-l-l...L-l-let me see K-Killua!" She found herself shouting over to the man as her brow furrowed and her shoulders angled themselves in a parody of bravado. "I...I came to see him and-and I'm not leaving until I...Until I do!" She spat out feeling as if every word that came out was choking her.

Zeno blinked. "Ah, so you have helped me discern your motive but," his nen pitched and coiled around him and Alluka flinched harshly. "_that does not tell me who you are_."

Straightening his posture Zeno removed his hands from behind his back and she gave a cry of horror as the man in front if her disappeared and the loud sound of ripping filled the air.

Panting harsh and deeply as she stared at the spot Zeno had been in with wide unfocused eyes she heard the faint hum if consideration drift from her grandfather before the sound of receding footsteps echoed off the walls.

"Now that this little mystery has been solved feel free to do whatever it is you want child." Zeno called, but despite that permission she found it impossible to move until the sensation of his aura that he was allowing her to feel disappeared.

Trudging blindly towards Killua's door Alluka carelessly slammed her palms against the frame until the irritated sound of her brothers voice filtered out and into her ears.

The door flew open and a small white haired figure was filled her vision.

"I swear to chocolate Milluki if this is about your stupid cameras I broke I already told you to keep them out of here-oomf!"

Clutching with all her might at her brother Alluka stepped back from the hug and cracked a weary smile.

"Surprise Killu-nii." Was the only thing she managed to get out before the floor rushed to meet her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Boop, she met Zeno. I feel like I did him wrong but oh well. Please review and go vote on the poll on my profile.<strong>

**I will probably update this soon since I want to write the part where she wakes up to a sleeping Killua.**

**Excuse any errors. Not beta'd yet.**

**Oh and if anyone is confused the reason Zeno walked away was because he ripped her mask and hood away and saw her face. He knows who she is so he left it. Lol, but that encounter is going to come back into play soon.**


End file.
